Bukan Naga Biasa
by The1st
Summary: Rukia hanya gadis ingusan yang tidak punya tujuh bola naga. Orang tuanya juga tidak pernah ikut pesugihan siluman ular. Jadi memang tidak salah kalau perawan mini itu hanya bisa melongo ketika seekor naga datang ke rumahnya.


**Bukan Naga Biasa**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate T**

**Fantasy/Supernatural**

**Warning : AU, OOC, ByakuyaRukia, anggap saja Karakura dan Rukongai adalah bagian dari Pulau Jawa, DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapat keuntungan material apapun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Meski tergila-gila dengan barang-barang _kawaii, _Rukia bukanlah gadis mungil _menik-menik_ nan manis. Bagaimanapun juga wakil ketua ekskul karate SMA Karakura itu adalah mantan preman cilik dari pasar Rukongai. Wajar saja bila kebrutalan dan kebengisannya seringkali muncul tanpa diduga, terutama bila sang nona muda secara tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur.

Sembari mengumpulkan setengah nyawa yang masih tertinggal di Dreamland, kaki kurusnya menendang selimut dengan brutal. Hatinya kesal bukan main.

Setelah seharian repot mengurus persiapan festival sekolah, Rukia tak sempat beristirahat barang sejenak. Para sesepuh memintanya hadir dalam rapat tahunan keluarga besar walaupun sebenarnya tak ada hal _urgen_ yang mengharuskannya untuk nimbrung di rapat para manula itu. Alhasil, selama rapat Rukia terus menerus meneguk tehnya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk dan bosan yang mampir menggoda.

Sayangnya, meski teh adalah minuman warisan nenek moyang yang menyehatkan namun menenggaknya dalam takaran yang berlebihan justru akan menimbulkan masalah tersendiri. Salah satunya adalah sindrom pengeluaran cairan tubuh yang berlebihan atau lebih sering disebut sebagai HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vivis) seperti yang dialami Rukia.

Gadis yang dibalut piyama tidur bermotif kelinci itu menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Mulutnya merengut sebal, masih merasa tidak rela tidurnya yang nyaman terganggu karena harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Maklum kamar mandi dalam kamarnya mampet, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

"Tsk, pertemuan dengan para sesepuh selalu saja berakhir dengan kesialan," omel Rukia kesal. Beberapa kali kuapan terdengar pertanda kantuknya tak tertahan. Ia lalu melangkah lebar-lebar, berusaha segera kembali ke kamar dan memeluk selimutnya yang tebal. Apa daya tingginya yang minimalis tidak memungkinkan jarak jangkau kaki yang lebih panjang. Padahal waktu kecil Rukia sering minum susu dan suplemen peninggi badan, alih – alih punya tubuh _bangkok_ layaknya sang ayah, gadis itu justru _mungkret_ seperti _kate. _Mungkin gen ibunya yang imut – imut memang lebih dominan.

Gedebukk.

Mata yang tadinya merem melek sekarang terbuka lebar-lebar. Mungkin bunyi durian yang jatuh. Buah berkulit lancip dan beraroma memabukkan di pekarangannya itu memang sudah waktunya masak. Buah yang telah tua dan masak biasanya akan jatuh dari tangkainya bila tidak diberi tali rafia sebagai pengait.

Krasak.

Rukia mematung. Mana ada durian jatuh bunyinya seperti itu? Lagipula suaranya tidak berasal dari pekarangan belakang yang dipenuhi pohon buah - buahan. Suara dedaunan kering yang tersibak itu datang dari samping rumahnya. Mungkin buah kelapa gading yang jatuh dan jadi mainan bajing?

Kepala Rukia celingukan kesana kemari. Ia sudah setengah jalan menuju kamarnya yang hangat dan selimut tebal bergambar Chappy. Rukia bisa saja mengabaikan suara mencurigakan dari taman samping rumahnya dan memilih bergumul mesra dengan Chappy di alam mimpi.

Tapi rasa penasarannya ternyata tidak bisa diajak negosiasi. Jangan salah, kecil – kecil begitu Rukia langganan medali emas karate, juaranya gontok – gontokan sama satpam sekolah dan bosnya para _yankee _seluruh kecamatan ini. Jangankan cuma bajing pencuri buah, perampok saja bakal dilayani Rukia dengan senang hati. Lumayanlah punya _sparring partner_ buat latihan malam hari. Putri bungsu pengusaha mebel dan batik ternama itu lantas berjalan melewati pintu jati berukiran sulur – sulur rumit namun indah, melangkahi _tlundak_[1] lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah joglo mewahnya sambil menyeringai percaya diri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Taman yang asri dan penuh bunga warna – warni itu dikelilingi tembok bata merah setinggi dua meter dengan gapura masuk berbentuk _candi_ _bentar_[2] yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Miniatur taman keputren Jawa klasik itu menjadi saksi bisu Rukia yang kini berdiri gemetaran, komat – kamit membaca Al Fatihah hingga ayat Kursi demi meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

Usut punya usut, ternyata di bawah pohon flamboyan besar berumur puluhan tahun kesayangan kakeknya, sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri tegak di antara kelopak merah bunga flamboyan yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Ditinjau dari lokasi munculnya yang dicurigai _wingit_, sosok itu kemungkinan bukanlah dari spesies _Homo Sapiens_.

Rukia boleh saja jawara karate seantero negeri tapi di hadapan para makhluk tak kasat mata, Rukia _kicep _ngeri_. _Ditambah lagi angin yang tiba – tiba lewat dengan _semriwing_. Masih untung Mbok Nem –sang pahlawan rumah tangga– tidak sedang nembang _Lingsir Wengi_.

Sosok misterius yang nampaknya menyadari kehadiran makhluk selain dirinya itu menoleh perlahan, membuat rambutnya yang hitam panjang tersibak _slow motion_. Rukia gagal fokus. Tak bisa lagi membedakan _hamdalah_ dan _bismillah_.

Diterpa sinar bulan yang mengintip malu-malu di antara ranting – ranting flamboyan, terlihat jelas kulit sepucat porselen yang dibungkus helaian kain panjang menjuntai. Gemerisik kain panjang berwarna putih kecoklatan yang disentuh angin itupun sampai ke telinga Rukia. Si _denok deblong_[3] keturunan ningrat itu kehilangan daya dan kekuatannya lalu _ndeprok _tak kuat lagi berdiri. Rukia hanya bisa merinding disko sambil menahan pipis. Hafalan ayat Kursi menguap entah kemana. Tak ada kata yang mampir ke otaknya. Pun tak ada suara berarti keluar dari mulutnya selain –

"Sun- sundelbolong!"

Eyang putri bilang orang yang soleha itu dekat dengan Tuhan dan do'anya pasti akan dikabulkan. Karena itu Rukia memejamkan mata dan berdo'a sepenuh hati. Meskipun beringas dan galak tak karuan tapi Rukia anak yang berbakti, rajin mengaji dan rutin puasa Senin – Kamis. Jadi do'anya pasti mustajab 'kan?

Rukia tidak minta banyak hal. Rukia hanya ingin dipingsankan sebelum makhluk yang disinyalir sebagai lelembut penunggu taman itu mendekat lalu menampakkan wajah rusak berdarah berbau amis dan mencekiknya hingga tinggal nama.

Timbangan amal Rukia memang benar berat sebelah.

Tapi sayang, hobinya mem-_bully _Renji dan Ichigo mendepak pewaris pabrik mebel itu dari kategori soleha. Do'anya pun tak diterima.

Buktinya, Rukia tidak pingsan saat sang lelembut mendekat. Mata violetnya justru melotot mupeng mengamati kulit semulus porselen yang melapisi hidung mancung, pipi tirus dan garis wajah lembut si suspek sundelbolong yang kini entah kenapa bukannya mencekik tapi malah membekap mulut Rukia.

Herannya, tidak ada bau amis, menyan, dan minyak srimpi ataupun kenyongnyong dari tubuh sang terduga lelembut. Hanya aroma lembut buah-buahan manis yang menguar tipis saat ia membantu Rukia berdiri. Sosok itupun menggeleng pelan, nampaknya tak berkenan dipanggil Sundelbolong. Juga tak suka bila Rukia berteriak – teriak dalam jarak dengar telinganya. Harap maklum, setelan volume suara Rukia memang _default _ pemimpin upacara atau kenek metromini.

Rukia bernapas lega, ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan hantu rupanya. Meskipun pucat namun tubuh di depannya punya temperatur yang sama seperti Rukia. Tidak dingin seperti cerita – cerita hantu di televisi.

Dilihat dari dadanya yang naik turun, sepertinya makhluk di depannya pun bernapas. Ini sih manusia tulen, bukan KW. Lihat saja bajunya! Kain panjang yang sempat disangka Rukia kafan itu nyatanya hanyalah kimono krem yang panjangnya menyapu tanah dan otomatis menutupi sebagian ekor manusia di depannya ini. Tuh, masih ada ekor yang kelihatan di tanah kan, berar–

Rukia shock. Ekor? Dengan gerakan patah – patah Rukia takzim menunduk, menekuri gerakan ekor kebiruan yang seharusnya bagian kaki dari makhluk di depannya. Gerakan buntut dengan panjang satu setengah meter itulah yang ternyata menimbulkan bunyi 'Krasak Krasak' yang didengar Rukia.

Oh, kalau ini sih bukan Sundelbolong, ini –

"Blorong!"

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

Rukia mengutuk semua leluhurnya. Gila! Pantas saja kekayaan keluarganya tidak pernah habis tujuh turunan. Dari ayah kakek buyutnya kakek buyut Rukia yang konon katanya Senopati Agung di zaman gedebog pisang masih jadi sayur hingga ayah Rukia yang hidup di saat Iphone menjamur, tak ada satu generasi pun yang kere.

Meski tidak pernah pamer mobil _sport_ mewah berkelir emas keliling kota siang – siang, tapi semuanya adalah konglomerat terpandang. Sayangnya tak ada gading yang tak retak. Untuk menebus semua harta dan kemewahan yang telah dicecap keluarganya, kini Rukialah yang harus jadi tumbal.

_Fecking Hull._

Rukia tidak rela, tidak ridho dunia akhirat.

Dia tidak mau mati muda. Usianya saja belum genap tujuh belas tahun. Jangankan kawin, UNAS saja belum.

Pokoknya Rukia tidak terima dijadikan tumbal, tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya pula. Jadi jangan salahkan bila tiba – tiba sebuah pukulan maut melayang mendatar menghajar pelipis makhluk yang diidentifikasi sebagai salah satu bawahan si Ratu Ular yang legendaris.

Perawan mini anak juragan mebel ini sungguh ksatria wanita masa kini. Satu pukulan normal seorang Rukia saja sanggup memecahkan sepuluh tingkat balok es segede gaban, apalagi pukulannya yang dilambari perasaan marah, kecewa dan panik pasti sanggup –

ditahan dengan mudah oleh _rawaja_ [4] jadi – jadian di depannya yang kini malah sok _innocent_ menelengkan kepala dengan bingung_. _

"Bb- Burorong ka?" letupnya patah – patah dan tidak jelas. Ditimpali mata abu – abu granit yang berkedip bingung.

"Hah?" Rukia ternganga antara pundung dan bingung.

Harga dirinya sebagai jawara pilih tanding tercabik - cabik, baru kali ini ada yang sanggup menahan serangannya tanpa menampakkan usaha yang menarik. Dan lagi, memangnya sejak kapan Nyi Blorong ganti nama jadi Burorong? Rukia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin seekor agen pesugihan tidak mampu melafalkan nama bosnya dengan benar? Sungguh tidak professional. Biro pesugihan ular ini disinyalir tidak bonafit.

Mendapati respon tak berarti dari gadis di depannya yang masih senantiasa mangap, sosok setengah ular itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menggeleng. Mungkin menyangkal tuduhan 'Blorong' yang tadi dilontarkan Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat alis tanda _nggak mudeng. _Sosok yang menyangkal disebut 'Blorong' itu pun menghela napas lelah.

"Watashi wa Byakuya-desu," lanjutnya lirih.

Rukia mingkem. Makin pucat pasi. Gagal paham bahasa sang manusia ular yang diucapkan setengah berbisik. Mungkin siluman di depannya tengah menyebutkan nama sebelum mencabut nyawanya. Prosedur jadi tumbal pesugihan itu rumit juga ternyata, ada perkenalan segala.

Sayangnya hanya kata 'Ba' atau 'Be' dan 'Des' di akhir kalimat yang bisa ditangkap Rukia dengan baik. Bisa jadi nama makhluk mistis ini gabungan dari kata - kata yang didengar Rukia. Tapi makin lama alis si gadis semakin naik. Dilihatnya lagi si ular dari ujung rambut sampai ujung ekor. Rukia tidak habis pikir, masa iya se-_awesome_ ini namanya kok–

"Be-des? Namamu _Bedes_[5]?" sembur Rukia setengah tak percaya.

Si 'Bedes' melotot horor. Rukia merasa jantungnya melorot. Habis sudah riwayatnya, ditelan siluman ular bertampang supermodel yang ternyata namanya bukan 'Bedes'.

Helaan napas mengiringi gelengan kepala yang lemah. "Byakuya," kata manusia setengah ular itu pelan. Tak ada agresi mendadak, sikapnya masih setenang beruang hibernasi.

Rukia lega bukan kepalang. Paling tidak nyawanya belum diambil paksa untuk kerja rodi di istana lelembut layaknya adegan di sinetron animasi gagal salah satu televisi swasta. Oke, sepertinya Rukia punya kesempatan kedua untuk menebak dengan benar nama tersangka lelembut di depannya. Tadi benar ada bunyi 'Ba' di awal kata, dan sepertinya 'Ya' atau mungkin 'Yo' di bagian akhir.

Tak kapok bermain api, Rukia mulai menebak – nebak lagi. "Hm, Ba? Dan Yo? Bagiyo?" tebak Rukia semangat.

Si 'Bagiyo' menggeleng keras - keras. _Wah, masih_ _salah ya? _Batin Rukia kecewa. Masih dengan semangat empat lima, Rukia menebak lagi. Terlalu larut dalam acara tebak – tebakan, Rukia lupa motif yang patut dicurigai dari makhluk di depannya.

"Bukan, ya? Ba-? Ba-mbang? Pasti Bambang ya kan?" Rukia ngotot sambil nunjuk – nunjuk.

Dengusan frustasi terdengar. Si 'Bambang' menunduk kecewa. Salah lagi ternyata. Rukia jadi merasa tidak enak. Mau bagaimana lagi, perkembangan fisik motorik Rukia sedari orok hingga nona memang lebih mirip anak laki-laki. Perkembangan otaknya lebih cenderung 'mundur' bila berhubungan dengan verbal. Jangan heran kalau nilai eksak perawan yang hobi berantem itu selalu di atas rata – rata, tapi nilai bahasanya senantiasa terjun bebas. Lupakan _gracias_, _danke_, _merci, arigatou_, dan _syukron. _ Yang ia tahu hanyalah _matur suwun, terima kasih _serta_ thank you_ dengan aksen medhok total. Rukia mengerang frustasi.

Krasak. Krasak.

Rukia mendongak. Si lelaki _taksaka_[6] mundur perlahan. Gesekan ekornya dengan dedaunan kering dan tanah membuat bekas memanjang selebar bonggol pohon palem di depan rumah.

Dalam jarak pandang tiga jengkal, Rukia melihat jelas cahaya biru yang menyelimuti tubuh objek tebak – tebakannya. Mulanya hanya segaris tipis seperti kabut yang melayang turun lalu perlahan – lahan menebal hingga Rukia tak bisa lagi melihat sosok seram tapi tampan di depannya.

Saat tirai kabut menipis dan hilang, di hadapannya telah berdiri lelaki jangkung dengan kaki – kaki normal yang menjejak tanah. Jari - jari tangan lelaki itu menahan beberapa helai anak rambut yang diterbangkan angin malam. Suaranya yang dalam terdengar berwibawa.

"Jangan takut, anak manusia. Namaku Byakuya, naga dari puncak langit di Timur jauh."

.  
.

To Be Continued

* * *

Glossarium

[1] : anak tangga rumah Joglo.

[2] : gapura berbentuk dua bangunan serupa dan sebangun tetapi merupakan simetri cermin yang membatasi sisi kiri dan kanan pintu masuk.

[3] : gadis cantik.

[4] : nama lain ular dari bahasa sansekerta.

[5] : monyet.

[6] : nama lain ular dari bahasa sansekerta.

A/N : Kritik dan saran, saia terima dengan senang hati. Akhir kata, setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia ^^


End file.
